Pieces of A Dream
by FearlessinBlue
Summary: Leo has always needed a place to escape, and he found one in a jazz club called Miste. Not only does he find comfort and release but he also finds a girl. Harper Logan, a gifted saxophone player, is the perfect girl to see beyond Leo's appearance and keep his secrets, even the ones that his brothers don't know. But she has secret of her own, a dangerous one. LeoxOC 2014-movieverse
1. Love's Silhouette

When night fell over New York City, a whole new city seemed to emerge from the shadows and consume the vibrant city. Rather than suffocating the life out of the usually vivacious city, it just transformed the life into something more mysterious, almost magical.

Nightlife.

All kinds of people emerged from the shadows to inhabit is new city. All of the outcasts, the freaks, and the darker members of society. It was also when a certain teenage mutant ninja turtle would steal away from the safety of the lair and emerge onto the darkened streets. Using his ninja skills, he would steal his younger brother's trench coat and fedora to disguise his hulking figure as best as possible. Being a six foot two ninja turtle had its disadvantages.

Fortunately, this particular turtle had experience roaming the streets of the night and among the crowds of nightpeople he was not questioned or feared by anyone. Despite his size he moved with grace and determination as he carefully weaved through the crowds of people. Despite feeling secure among the nightpeople, the turtle walked with a purpose and an aura that said 'don't bother me'. He was not disturbed on his trek.

After a few minutes of walking, he found himself standing in front of the steps of and abandoned apartment building in Harlem. There was a glowing sign advertising the club below known as **Misté**.

All around him people were laughing and walking along the streets. Music and loud voices filtered from every club in the neighborhood, but the turtle ignored them and walked down the steps to the basement entrance of the club. Jazz exuded from the doorway and the bright windows. And the turtle's tense shoulders relaxed. He knocked and a slot appeared in the door, inquisitive green eyes examining him.

"Hey Charley." The turtle said softly, his deep voice resonating over the music despite his whisper. The eye brightened and the door was wrenched open by a young African American boy with one arm and a huge grin. His slim face was decorated by an elegant but simple green mask the fit his face perfectly and curled at the ends.

"Leo!" He crowed happily and held out his hand for the turtle's jacket. Leo shed them with a contented sigh and handed them to Charley.

"Maman will be so happy to see you." He smiled and looked Leo over. "Wow, Maman did good."

Leo had shed his usual garb in favor of black dress pants that were tailored to accommodate his shell. He was also wearing a simple white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Custom black gloves covered his large green hands and he had on a black and gold tie. The most extravagant part of his simple garb was his mask. Half was pure white, the other black, and the two colors met to wrap around his eyes and then trail down to his cheeks where they were met by gold lightning. His electric blue eyes glinted from behind the mask. Unlike Charley's mask, Leo's covered his entire face to further conceal his identity.

"I'm just as excited to see her." He said and through his tone one could hear the smile that could not be seen. Leo walked further into the smoky club to a table in the back. A special iced tea was dropped of by a plump waitress seconds after he sat down.

"Thank you Beatriz." He said and took a sip of the drink. Perfect, as usual.

Leo leaned back and closed his eyes as he took a deep, calming breath. The smell of cigars and fresh rain filled his senses and automatically he felt the weight of leadership and being the eldest and most responsible son melt off of his shoulders. Leo took another sip of his tea and surveyed the room with his piercing gaze. He recognized many of the patrons as regulars, but among them were a few newer faces that Leo did not recognize. He hadn't been able to make it to the club in a month because of the reconstruction of the lair. Their little family would spend the day working hard and then collapse into a deep sleep for the rest of the night. Leo had felt himself beginning to crack under his facade and he knew that he had to escape to his little safe haven. It wasn't that he didn't love his family, on the contrary he loved them maybe too much, but he couldn't feel comfortable sharing this portion of his life with him.

Leo caught sight of a figure pushing her way through the crowd and stood in preparation to embrace her. Determination colored the aged features of the old woman as she finally made it to Leo and did her best to wrap the large turtle in her embrace. Her warmth against his body made Leo feel an overwhelming sense of belonging and he quickly reciprocated the hug.

"Maman." he sighed happily and she finally looked up at him. He dark skin was wrinkled from years of smiles, but her green eyes glinted with mischievous vivacity that was young in itself.

"Leonardo. Where have you been honey?" she ushered him back to his seat and fussed over his clothes. Leo didn't get a chance to answer her query before she was talking again. "The bones said that you were in a great battle. Are you alright? Why didn't you come see me?" she demanded as she adjusted his clothes and repositioned his mask.

Leo reached back and stilled her flitting hands by capturing them in his own. His hands swallowed hers whole, but his firm and gentle grip succeeded in calming her down. "I missed you too Maman." he whispered and kissed her cheek.

"I'm glad you're safe honey." she said as he released her hands and she patted his cheek.

"So is there any new talent around this old joint of yours?" he asked teasingly and she immediately rose to his challenge.

"You watch your mouth." she snapped playfully and Leo just chuckled. "As a matter of fact we have a new bass player and a wonderful saxophonist. You are going to love her!" she clapped her hands.

"I'm sure she's very nice," he said neutrally. Women were a touchy subject between him and Maman.

"She's perfect! And you are going to play with her tonight to celebrate your return." she poked his chest forcefully and the look in her eye to Leo that he didn't have a choice. He sighed and relented.

"Okay okay." he sipped his tea. "I'll be here. Just let me know when." Maman opened her mouth to reply when there was a commotion in the kitchen and the sound of breaking dishes. Maman stiffened and her relaxed demeanor changed to show her anger.

"Hey! Ou idyo te gen pi bon pa dwe detwi kwizin mwen! Mwen pral gen tèt ou!" She screeched in Creole as she stormed to the kitchen. Leo shook his head and laughed at her antics. He leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. The smooth notes of jazz music washed over him, and with them they brought a peace that was unrivaled.

Leo waited and waited for Maman to summon him to his special piano, but as the night wore on he relaxed, thinking that she had forgotten about his promised performance.

When midnight hit, the club was in full swing and Leo was preparing to leave. Now that the dojo had been repaired, 7 am morning practices had resumed and he needed to be up at 6 am for his morning meditation and warm up. Because he was the leader, Leo practiced more than his brothers, going into the dojo early and leaving late. He could not afford the luxuries that his brothers enjoyed. To his brothers and his master Leo's life was ninjutsu, and it was, but what they didn't know is that this club, the music that he played, was Leo's soul.

Leo was putting down money for his drinks when Maman's voice came on the microphone.

"Hello and welcome to **Misté**! Tonight we have a very special treat for you all. We are celebrating the return of a very young and talented musician as well as the emergence of another young and talented musician. Tonight they will play for you…. Love's Silhouette." the crowd murmured in interest and Leo sighed. Once again Maman had caught him before he could leave.

"I would like to welcome Leonardo and Harper to the stage." she stepped aside as the crowd clapped. When Leo hesitated Maman shot him a warning look that made him hurry up to the stage. He played a few chords on the piano to warm it up and then turned on the stool to see his partner.

The woman who stepped onto the stage was stunning. Leo felt like his heart had stopped in his chest when he saw her. Her mocha skin was flawless and looked so soft that Leo's hand ached to touch it. Her smooth ebony hair was cut in a bob that barely brushed her shoulders. Her eyes were a soft hazel littered with flecks of green and brown. Her full lips were pulled into a shy smile that was directed at him. She was wearing a long black skirt that flowed with her every step and draped across her shapely hips perfectly. Her top was a golden wrap that hugged her torso and displayed her ample chest with some modesty. In her arms she cradled a golden saxophone that glistened in the stage lights. Her eye-mask was pure white with golden swirls whirling all around the edges.

"Hello." she said in a soft, musical voice.

"Hello." Leo barely choked out in his smooth baritone. She smiled at him once again and Leo handed her the sheet music.

"Oh. No, thank you, I know this song by heart." she turned to the crowd and Leo felt his heart flutter again. This song was one of his favorites. The rest of the band took their places on the stage and began playing the opening to the song. Leo watched Harper sway slowly to the beat as she waited for her part. Leo flexed his fingers and laid them on the keys in preparation for his solo.

He closed his eyes and the music seemed to flow from his fingers as they flew across the keys. The song came to him naturally and he played as the rest of the band joined once more and Harper joined with her sax. She played beautifully with his piano parts and as Leo moved into his second solo he saw her in his minds eye. He always kept his eyes closed during a performance in order to preserve the magic of the moment.

As the song continued on, Leo felt his heart thumping hard in his chest and his fingers shook slightly as they flew over the keys. He hadn't been this nervous to play well since his first performance. The song ended slowly and as his fingers hit the last chord he looked up and opened his eyes. There she was, standing next to him with a slight sheen of sweat on her skin from the lights and vibrant grin gracing her face.

She mesmerized Leo and he stared at her as the crowd clapped and crowed. Leo no longer cared that it was past his usual time to leave; the only thought that was running through his head was how to get closer to Harper. He rose from his seat and she looked up at him as he towered over her, despite her heels. She gave him a shy smile as he stepped down from the stage and offered her his hand to help her down. She blushed and took it with a smile. Another song began as they stood on the dance floor, her hand still clasped in his hand.

Before Leo could say anything she spoke, "You gonna dance with me sugar?" she put her free hand on her shapely hip and Leo felt himself blushing furiously under his mask. He had never been more grateful for it than in this moment.

He cleared his throat, "Of course my lady." he spun her around and put a big arm around her waist, clasping her hand in his left. They swayed slowly and Leo concentrated hard on not stepping on her feet. He was usually very graceful, but something about this curvy goddess had him on edge.

"I'm not so sure about me being a lady" she joked and smiled at him, placing her free hand on his shoulder.

The danced in silence for a while and after a few minutes her hand trailed down to his exposed right forearm. "Nice tattoo." she smiled at him and Leo's heart jumped to his throat. His green skin was exposed for the whole club to see.

He quickly pulled away and rolled down his sleeves so that they were hiding his skin. He glanced at the clock and then back at her. "I um…I'm sorry I have to go." he said and gave her a quick little bow before hurrying towards the door.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him to look at her. "Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry." she looked hurt and nervous as she gazed up at him, her firm grip on his arm keeping him in place. He could easily overpower her, but she seemed to have some kind of power over him. He couldn't resist her. "No…no. I just have to go."

He turned to her and as he gazed down at her he heard Maman's voice in his head. _"Take a chance for once honey."_

Leo turned back to Harper, shifting nervously. "I'll see you tomorrow night?" he whispered and Harper's face broke out in a brilliant smile.

"You definitely will sugar." she stood on her tiptoes and kissed the cheek of his mask, leaving a big red lip mark on his mask. Leo turned bright red and pulled back from her quickly. His cheeks felt like they were on fire.

Leo walked over to Charley and retrieved his coat and fedora. He slid on his coat and put on his hat. He glanced at Charley and gave him a tentative smile.

"You picked a good one Leo. Give her a chance to get to know the real you. The man inside of the turtle." he gave him a thumbs up and Leo shrugged. He turned to look back at Harper and found her watching him with a soft smile. He tipped his hat to her before hurrying out into the night.

Harper watched him go and then turned to find Maman. She jumped in surprise when she found the woman right next to her. "Thank you ma'am for giving me this opportunity-" she began but Maman cut her off with the raise of her hand.

"First rule. Call me Maman. I may be old, but I'm never old enough for ma'am." she spit out the word as if it would leave a bad taste in her mouth. Harper laughed and nodded in understanding.

"Yes Maman." she winked and Maman led her to the bar where she poured her a glass of water. Harper accepted it gratefully and watched as Maman fiddled with the liquor and wiped glasses.

"Next. You be gentle with my Leonardo's heart. He is fragile and does not fall in love easily. He has been hurt many times by the stupid people of this world. You have to be willing to see beyond the surface." Maman said seriously, and fixed Harper with her steady gaze.

"I'm not sure if I would say I'm in love just yet Maman. I just met him tonight and I have to be very careful with my heart as well." She looked down and swirled her water morosely as a shock of fear rippled through her body. She looked up when Maman's hand covered hers comfortingly.

"That boy is better than any other man I have ever met. He may treat you with caution now, but the moment that you get through his walls he will treat you like gold." she flipped Harper's hand and began tracing her palm and muttering to herself. After a few moments she stepped back and gave Harper and encouraging smile.

"You have been through much pain honey but it is not over yet. Before the end there will be more but it will be tempered by a great love. Your heart is pure and you are a good girl for my boy." she patted Harper's cheek and then glanced at the clock.

When Harper saw the time she got up and gathered her instrument and her bag. She hurried out of the club as Maman called for last call and the last song came on. As harper walked along the streets she couldn't stop humming the song that she and Leo had played on stage. She spun around and laughed gleefully. She hadn't been this happy since before moving to New York. She hummed the tune and made her way to the bus stop.

She sat down to wait and looked around cautiously. New York was a dangerous place at night and she fingered the pocketknife in her bag. Suddenly she felt a feeling of comfort and safety wash over. For some reason she was no longer afraid of what lurked in the dark, because somehow she knew that someone was watching out for her and would come save her. She settled on the bench and pulled out her mystery novel.

Above the bus stop, on the roof of a nearby building, Leo watched her diligently. He found that he couldn't return to the lair until he was sure that she got on the bus safely. From there she should be safe and although Leo's protective instincts screamed for him to follow her all the way to her home he reined them in. To be honest, these feelings scared him. He barely knew Harper and already he felt a deep emotional connection with her. The bus pulled up to the stop with a hiss of the breaks and Leo watched avidly as Harper boarded it. Leo stood at the edge of the roof and watched the bus drive away until he could no longer see it. With a sigh he turned away from the street and headed toward an alleyway where he could find an entrance to the sewers.

Harper felt the presence drift away as the bus drove towards her flat. When she got to her stop she paid the driver and walked down the street to her modest apartment. She trudged tiredly up the steps to her landing and stood in front of her door wrestling with her keys and her saxophone, trying to get the key into the lock. A scruffy white man with five-o-clock shadow and graying hair wrenched the door open. His serious face was furious but Harper just pushed past him and set her keys in a bowl and her bag on the couch. The man slammed the door and stormed after her as she moved towards her room. He opened his mouth to scold her, but was startled as she slammed the door in his face and locked it.

"Save it Henry." she called from behind the door as she began shedding her clothes in preparation for bed.

"Harper! Where have you been? What were you doing? Who did you talk to?" he thundered and she wrenched the door open, dressed in a Starry Night pajama set.

"If you really must know." she huffed in annoyance, "I was at an underground jazz club. The only people I talked to were the owner and this guy named Leonardo." She once again brushed past Charley and made her way to the kitchen to start boiling water for her nightly tea.

Henry followed, hot on her heels. "You talked to a guy?! You didn't tell him anything did you." Harper said nothing as she poured the hot water into her mug.

"Respond Harper!" he yelled and she spun around, the tea in her hand.

"Yeah sure Henry I use my background story to attract men. I can just see it! 'Oh and by the way I am in Witness Protection because a crazy witch doctor and her cult are trying to kill me!" she screamed back at him. "No Henry I did not say anything because I am not an idiot!" she glided out of the kitchen, her hips swaying and her head held high. She slammed her door and Henry winced at his tactless words and the sound of the door. He sighed and scrubbed his face with his hand before shuffling over to Harper's door.

"Harper." he said softly, "I promised your father that I would protect you. You know that's all I'm trying to do." he leaned his forehead against the door.

"I know Henry I just need some space to live my life okay? I really like this guy. And for that reason he can never know about my past." she said from inside her room, her words muffled through the door.

"Goodnight." Henry sighed and moved to the couch where his makeshift bed was laid out.

Harper was seated on the bend by her window, sipping her tea and gazing up at the stars. She finished her tea and reluctantly dragged herself to bed. As she lay under the covers, she felt herself drifting to sleep, her dreams filled with a large shadow with piercing blue eyes that hypnotized her soul.


	2. My Life

After making sure that Harper got on the bus safely, Leo leapt gracefully across the roof of the building that he had been standing on, flipping midair and landing with grace as he headed towards the large drainage pipe that he and his brothers always used to get home. He ran at half speed, trying to maintain his stealthy approach. If he got caught and sent to the Hashi he would not only have to answer many questions from his family but he would miss a night at the club. Leo had never been more determined in his life to not get caught by his master. As he got closer to the Lair he stopped and changed out of his clothes, folding them neatly and putting them under his arm. He silently opened the cover of the pipe entrance and lowered himself to the ground. He made a slight thud on impact but he wasted no time waiting to be caught. He stole across the lair to the main bedroom. His brothers were all sprawled on their makeshift beds. Donny had engineered them so that the brothers could comfortably sleep without their large shells getting in the way.

Leo silently made his way over to Raph's corner of the room. He carefully craped the trench coat on a nearby chair, exactly as he had found it. Finally, the hard part. He approached Raph's sleeping form and took a deep breath. His younger brother was snoring loudly, his hands folded over his plastron and his signature toothpick dangling precariously from the side of his mouth. Leo gave Raph's unconscious body an exasperated look. If he had a dollar for every time that he warned Raph against sleeping with that damn toothpick in his mouth, he would be a very rich turtle. He shook his head and berated himself.

_Focus Leo!_

He then proceeded to lower Raph's fedora down to cover his face. When Leo had found the hat in that position earlier that night it had taken him a few tries to remove it, but he didn't have the time to place it perfectly. He set it down and quickly backed away. Raph stirred but didn't wake and he breathed a sigh of relief. Leo yawned and went over to his corner of the room. He moved the privacy screen out of the way and securely stored his clothes in one of the makeshift drawers of his dresser. He then stretched and allowed himself to yawn. He was completely drained, physically and emotionally. Meeting a beautiful woman such as Harper would do that to anyone. He laid down in his bed and set his alarm clock.

In seconds he was immersed in deep sleep.

What he failed to realize was that Raph had awoken as Leo was leaving Raph's area. The sound of his brother moving his privacy screen had awoken him suddenly. He stared sleepily at his brother's corner and frowned. Why was Leo up this late at night? Why was he in Raph's area? These questions rolled around in his head and he considered getting up and pulling Leo from his bed so that he could interrogate him, but he was too comfortable and the prospect of sleep eventually won out. He huffed and rolled over, deciding that he would bully the answer out of Leo in the morning.

The next morning Leo awoke to the beeping of his alarm. He sleepily shut it off and rolled out of his bed. As he put on his gear he mused on his dreams. All he could remember was the taste of milk chocolate and the sweet sounds of the saxophone. He shook his head to clear it and stole out of the sleeping area silently.

Leo grabbed his katana but did not put on any of his gear besides his signature blue mask. For his private practice, Leo stripped himself down to bare his soul and to connect it with his katana. Master Splinter had said that a warrior in his truest form was a warrior of a higher level. Leo took a deep breath, and closed his eyes as he slowly moved through the very complicated kata that Splinter had assigned to him on top of his other tasks. Leo felt his energy spike as he finished the slow kata and immediately repeated it at a faster speed. He repeated it again and again; each time going faster and faster until his blades were a silver blur and his body flowed like water. It was almost as if he was in another universe, his movements were so perfect and he was moving so fast.

Leo felt as if he was out of his body, simply observing himself as he sliced through the air. His mind was quiet and content and the weight of leadership that burdened his shoulders seemed slightly lighter. It was in this peaceful and open state that thoughts surfaced from the deep recesses of his mind. Images flashed before his eyes as his brain tried to focus on a desire, something that would further settle this turtle. Suddenly the images stopped, frozen on a face.

It was blurry at first, but Leo blinked and it became clear. _Before him, in all of her glory was Harper. Her short hair was blowing in an invisible breeze and she was wearing a golden sundress that accentuated her dark skin beautifully. She took a step towards him and held out her hand invitingly. Leo felt a strong force propelling him to her and he reached out as well despite his insecurities. They did not exist in this sacred place. He looked up at Harper as their hands touched. One word slipped from her full lips as they pulled into a joyful smile._

"_Leonardo."_

Leo gasped for breath as he was yanked back into reality suddenly. His hands were gripping his katana for dear life and he was kneeling in the center of the dojo. Leo jumped to his feet and looked around, bewildered as to how he got in that position. His vision swam as he stood and the blood rushed to his head. He must have been sitting in that position for a while. He checked the battered old clock on the wall and was surprised to find that it was five minutes before morning practice.

As if on cue, Master Splinter walked into the dojo, his new walking stick tapping as he walked. After the fight with Shredder the old rat had been healed, but not fully. His age had limited his healing ability and he was now forced to depend slightly on the walking stick. Leonardo bowed to his master and father, who nodded to him in response.

"Ohayo Sensei." he whispered as he stood up straight.

"Ohayo watashi no musuko." Splinter rasped with a slight smile as he began lighting candles to illuminate the dim room. Leo looked around in surprise as he realized how dark the room must have been while he was practicing. Leo began stretching as his father kneeled on the mat on the edge of the dojo from where he observed his students.

Leo self-consciously did his stretches under his father's strict gaze. He felt as if Splinter was piercing him with his gaze and learning all of his secrets. His musical talent. His excursions. Harper. All of seemed to be exposed by one single look from Splinter. Leonardo had always been truthful with his father, not really needing to hide from him, but the moment that he discovered Miste that had changed.

He had tried to tell his father one evening, but his head had suddenly been filled with visions of his father's anger, disappointment, and worst of all him forbidding Leo from visiting the club ever again. It was in that moment that he had resolved to never tell his father or his brothers about his nightly escape. Somehow it felt like the magic would be taken away if they knew about the club.

Leo glanced at his father, but he did not say anything, merely watching him in silence. Leo shook his head and finished his stretches as Donatello shuffled into the dojo. He yawned and stretched with a little squeak. Donnie then proceeded to put on his glasses and great his brother and father. Leo nodded at him with a smile and Donnie moved into his stretches. A few moments later, Raph stomped in grumpily and began doing his stretches, not even greeting his family. None of them were particularly hurt; this was their daily routine. By the time it was time for practice to start, everyone was ready except for Michelangelo, who had yet to make an appearance.

Splinter nodded to Leo and he went to go wake his baby brother. Mikey was sprawled on his bed, snoring and clutching his teddy bear. Leo sighed and shook his gently. The turtle didn't even stir and Leo frowned. He shook his harder, but Mikey just snored in response. Leo took a calming breath to calm his rising frustration and then pulled off Mikey's blanket. Mikey shivered and whimpered but stubbornly remained asleep. Resorting to his last option before he had to flip the bed, Leo stood over Mikey and said, "Mikey. Pizza's ready!"

As if by magic, Mikey's eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly, looking around for his favorite treat. When he came up empty he looked at Leo grumpily and pouted, "Not cool dude." Leo sighed and pulled him out of bed.

"Time for practice goofball." he waited until Mikey had on his mask then he ushered him out of the sleeping area and towards the dojo. They joined their brothers in a kneeling position in front of Splinter. Satisfied that all of his sons were present, he began the lesson for the day. It was a fairly complex kata that Leo had already taught himself on his own time. He went through the motions, allowing his mind to wander as his body moved.

He was pondering a new song to play at the club when he heard the tapping of his father's cane as he came over to observe him. He pulled his focus towards his kata but it was too late. Splinter had already seen the far off look in his eye.

"Leonardo!" he barked and Leo sighed. He had been caught. "Since you find my lesson so boring you may do 100 flips while your brothers practice."

Leo nodded and bowed to Splinter as he moved to the wall where he started his back flips. He heard his brothers snickering as he was punished and clenched his jaw in response. It wasn't fair that he was being punished for zoning out during practice when he already mastered the kata and his brothers often paid little attention. Mikey had even fallen asleep during meditation once. But of course since he was the leader he had to be perfect in all ways. He couldn't afford to make mistakes or goof off like his brothers. Ninjutsu was his life…as far as his father was concerned.

Leo sighed and continued doing his flips until he had done 100. He wiped off his hands and turned back to where his father was starting the sparring part of practice.

He was paired up with Raph as usual and his focus zeroed in on his brother as he drew his beloved katanas from their sheaths. He struck a ready stance and watched as Raph smirked and twirled his said in his hands. Leo raised an eye ridge when he saw an extra mischievous gleam in Raph's eyes. Raph suddenly rushed him and he parried, stepping aside so that Raph thundered past him. He turned just as Raph came at him again. He blocked his sais with a katana and pushed away from him so that they were slowly circling each other, waiting for the other to attack. Leo struck like a serpent, his katana swishing through the air with deadly accuracy. It was caught by Raph's sais, but Leo immediately swung around and dealt a few kicks to his brother's plastron.

Raph stumbled backwards and growled angrily. Suddenly his anger disappeared and he came at Leo like a freight train, knocking him over and sending their weapons clattering to the floor. They grappled for a while, each of them dealing a few well-placed punches and jabs. Raph managed to pin Leo for a moment and he leaned down, growling in his ear.

"Didja enjoy yer little trip above ground last night Fearless?" Leo could hear the smirk in his voice. Leo went rigid beneath him and began to breath harder as panic surged through him. Did Raph know about the club? About Maman and Charley? Harper? Or had he just figured it out when Leo had awakened him?

All of these thoughts rushed through his head as he struggled harder in Raph's hold. He bucked him off and managed to pin him. He was on top of him, glaring at his smug face.

"How do you know about that?" he hissed and Raph smirked at him as they pushed against each other, each trying to subdue the other.

"I know all about your little whore Leo." Raph was just talking out of his ass at this point, but little did he know, he had hit a very sensitive nerve. Raph pushed a shocked Leo off of him and they both leapt to their feet, once again circling each other.

Leo felt his anger mounting on top of his panic as he glared at Raph. With a yell he lunged for his brother, trying to get him into prime position for his finishing blow. Raph fell into his trap and leaned forward so that Leo could deliver a well-placed kick to his stomach, stunning Raph long enough for Leo to flip him over and pin him on the ground, his foot on Raph's plastron to keep him down.

"You know nothing." he hissed as he pushed away from Raphael and began walking to the entryway of the dojo, intending to meditate in his room and shower. Donnie and Mikey had finished long ago and were watching their older brothers along with Splinter.

Raph growled from his position on the floor. His fury clouded his vision as he grabbed his said from the floor and launched himself at Leo. Leo turned at just the moment as the sai plunged into his arm, leaving a long, deep gash that began bleeding profusely.

Leo didn't make a sound except for a sharp intake of air. His mouth was open in surprise and his eyes were wide with shock and confusion. He looked at the gash on his arm and then to the said clutched in Raph's shaking hand.

"Leo!" Donnie yelled as he ran over to Leo, followed closely by their sensei and Mikey. Leo felt a little faint and he grasped Donnie's arm as he stumbled. As Donnie ushered him to his lab, Leo glanced back at Raph's face.

His expression was stricken with regret and shock and he took a step to follow, but stopped. Leo read the look in his eyes and forgave him before he even voiced his apology. He could never hold something as small as a wound against his brothers. Donnie laid him down on the cot in the lab and got to work stemming the blood flow and sewing up his wound. He worked quickly and efficiently as he sterilized the wound, babbling the whole time in his endearing manner. The chemical made Leo tense up and wince in pain. He gripped the edge of the bed as Donnie rubbed some numbing agent on the skin around the wound. He them began sewing up the wound. He stopped for a moment to glare at a hovering Mikey and then continued working.

Mikey anxiously looked on, occasionally glancing from Leo's wound to his face, his brow furrowed and worried frown marred his usually bright and cheery face. Leo reached for him with his good arm and clasped his forearm comfortingly. He squeezed it gently and gave him a smile. Mikey returned his smile and kept a tight hold on Leo's forearm.

When Donnie finished sewing up the wound he dabbed away the blood and began tightly bandaging his bicep. When he was satisfied he secured the bandage and stepped back. He patted Leo's shoulder comfortingly and smiled tightly. "You're gonna be okay Leo. Just take it easy and stay in the lair.

Leo nodded reluctantly, already planning to escape tonight to Miste. He never was very good at taking care of himself when he was injured. He got restless to easily. He was usually found in the dojo practicing when he wasn't supposed to. It would drive Donnie crazy.

"I mean it Leo." he said sternly and then walked away to clean off his tools. Leo sighed and then slowly sat up, his head swimming from blood loss. Ever since the incident with Sacks, Leo had found the sensation distasteful and frightening rather than annoying. He waited until his head stopped spinning, and then focused on Mikey. He was fussing over him worriedly, offering to help him and do random things for him. Leo chuckled and stopped Mikey's nervous bouncing with a firm hand on his shoulder.

"How about some lunch Mike? I'm starving." Mikey nodded happily and bounded away to the kitchen. Leo shook his head and shifted in his seated position, trying to determine if he was ready to stand yet. He felt a presence in the doorway and looked up to find Raph shuffling nervously. He came inside and nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hey uh… Don said yer gonna be okay." he muttered awkwardly and looked everywhere except at Leo. Leo gave him a soft smile.

"Yeah. I guess I am. You're aim needs some work." he joked and Raph let out a humorless laugh and finally looked at Leo.

"Leo I….bro I…." he growled in frustration at his own inability to express his emotions and put his head in his hands.

Leo grunted as he stood and Raph quickly came over to him, prepared to catch him if he fell. Leo braced himself on Raph's shoulder and squeezed it as he looked into Raph's eyes, a soft smile on his face.

"I-I'm sorry bro." he finally blurted out and Leo pulled him into a strong hug.

"I forgave you before it even happened Raph." he said softly and felt Raph relax into the hug. They separated and Leo held out his fist. With a smirk he bumped their fists together and then they walked to the kitchen where Splinter was sitting at the table and Mikey was cooking up a storm.

Splinter turned to Leo as he sat down carefully and Raph went to grab a soda from the fridge.

"Is everything okay my son?" he asked worriedly, meaning not only his arm.

"Yes Sensei." he smiled and Splinter nodded his head sagely, going back to sipping his tea.

Donnie came in with some gadget to scan Leo as Mikey and Raph got into a fight over the last few cans of Orange Crush in the fridge. Leo sighed and looked around at his family members. A smile broke out on his face as he observed his family and marveled at how normal they seemed despite their appearance.

_Just another day in the life of a teenage mutant ninja turtle._

He called to his arguing brothers and laughed as they all settled at the table and dug into the delicious spaghetti that Mikey had made. As he looked around at his brothers and father he supposed that he should be fulfilled, but he couldn't help but feel as if he was missing something…. someone.

Suddenly his mind was filled with thoughts of Harper and Miste. The other part of his life. His nightlife.


	3. Conversation Piece

That night the brothers went to bed early in anticipation for the work that they would be doing tomorrow. The next room to be fixed up was going to be Donnie's lab area and the living room. They finally had enough scavenged computer screens and wires to replace those that had been damaged in the fight with the Foot.

Leo lay in his bed staring at the ceiling, listening for any sign that his brothers would awaken. Out of the four, Leo was the lightest sleeper, waking up at the drop of a hat and Raph was the next lightest.

When Leo finally heard the deep, loud snores that meant that Raph had fallen asleep he quietly rose, grabbed his bag full of clothes and stole Raph's trench coat and fedora from his sleeping area.

Quickly and quietly, he made his way through the lair and slipped out into the sewers where he changed and then made his way up the ladder to the surface. In his excitement he dropped the manhole cover and it landed back in place with a loud clang that rang through the tunnels until it reached the lair. In his bed, Raph's amber eyes snapped open.

Leo didn't stick around in the alley to wait to be discovered and instead hurried out into the night towards Misté and hopefully Harper.

When he arrived at the club he quickly handed over his coat and hat to Charley. He immediately turned and looked around the club for any sight of his new friend, but he couldn't discern faces through the smoky haze and the dark lighting in the club.

After a few more fruitless moments he gave up and went up to the bar. An iced tea was waiting for him along with a grinning Maman.

"Welcome back. You did not get enough of us last night eh?" She commented. It was rare for Leo to show up two times in a row in one week.

"I uh... Made someone a promise." He said distractedly as he surveyed the crowd in search of Harper.

"I see." Maman said casually but her face was alight with excitement. Nothing brought her more joy than a successful matchmaking, and they always were successful.

"But..." Leo sighed and turned back to look at Maman, his disappointment clear in his ice blue eyes. Maman patted his cheek and smiled softly.

"Give her some more time before you give up dearest." She whispered and then moved down the bar to serve other customers. Leo sat alone for a few moments, his spirits falling with every minute. He kept glancing around nervously before taking a sip of his drink.

He was looking up once more, promising himself that this would be the last time when he finally caught sight of her. She was pushing her way through the crowd, moving towards him, with a huge smile on her face.

When she finally got to his she rested a hand on his bicep and smiled brightly. "Lookin for me sugar?" She said over the music.

"Always." Leo surprised himself when the flirty reply came from his lips despite his almost overwhelming nerves.

"Good to know." She said in a softer voice as she looked up at him.

"So um shall we go to my table?" He held out an arm for her and she gratefully took it.

When they got to the table he surprised her again by pulling out her chair for her in a very gentlemanly fashion. She smiled bemusedly at him and sat down. Leo took that moment to take in her beauty. She was wearing a tight, white, long-sleeved dress with a large gold necklace that looked slightly tribal in design.

Leo sat down opposite her and she sipped her water. "A private table huh? You seem to be pretty connected here. You're not in the mob are you?"

Leo chuckled and shook his head. "No. Maman just cares deeply for me. She is like a mother to me."

"How sweet." She said, looking up at him through her mask. "So tell me a little bit more about the man behind the mask." She said and watched him carefully.

"Not much to tell really." Leo said nervously and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"I'm the eldest of four, all brothers. We were raised by our adoptive father in the traditional Japanese way, and we don't really get out much." He shifted uncomfortably at the description, but Harper seemed to be hanging onto his every word, leaning forward eagerly.

"Um howabout you?" He tried to deflect and she caught on to his shyness.

"Um.. I just moved to New York from New Orleans and I live with a family friend. My parents died last year." She looked down as sadness overwhelmed her momentarily. The wound in her heart still seemed so fresh. Suddenly she felt Leo's large, warm hand cover hers comfortingly. She gripped it as best as she could with the size difference. His hands easily dwarfed hers.

"Enough sad talk. Howabout a dance?" She offered and Leo nodded. He led her to the dance floor, their hands still clasped. Once on the floor, Leo pulled her close and they swayed to the soft music. Harper relaxed into his hold, gently resting her head on his shoulder as they swayed.

"Something about you is different Leo." Leo stiffened and looked down at her nervously. Had he already given himself away? The evening had barely begun. "You're different from anyone that I've ever met."

She pulled back slightly so that she could give him an alluring and playful smile. "I like it."

Leo's confidence surged back and he moved a little faster and smoother, more like his usual self. "I'm glad." he managed to chuckle and then spun her slowly. "I wouldn't want your attention to wander."

"Never!" she said playfully and laughed. It was a musical, beautiful sound that made Leo's heart beat all that much faster. She had an incredible hold over him and he wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

They spent a few more hours dancing and talking, spending much of the dance clinging to each other as laughter overtook them. At every turn it seemed like Harper had something witty to say and Leo couldn't help but laugh at her joke while his eyes remained glued to hers. His icy blue orbs were trying to see through her, through the shields, through her confidence, through her mask. While Leo wanted to figure her out just as badly as he wanted to perfect his martial arts abilities he wanted to see the rest of her face even more. He wanted to stroke her soft skin and cause her face to light up with a smile. If he could have that he believed that he could indeed be content with his life.

Leo spun her once more, all the while trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his injured arm. He was trying his hardest to conceal his injury from Maman, Charley, and especially Harper. He didn't need them to worry as well as Donnie. Leo braced himself for the pain as he snapped her back against his hard plastron so that every inch of her was pressed against his body. She looked surprised for a moment before a smirk spread across her face and she ran her hands up his arms to his neck. "If you wanted to be close to me sugar. All you had to do was ask." she whispered in his ear before releasing him and heading back to the table.

Leo stood on the dance floor for a few moments, stunned beyond belief at the feelings that she evoked inside of him. He shook himself out of it quickly and joined her at the table.

They spent the next few hours talking about anything that came to mind. Every topic was fair game: politics, religion, the best super hero movies, etc. Essentially deep subjects mixed with fun little debates. Leo was explaining the difference between Star Trek and Star Wars when Maman announced the last song and the last call. Leo frowned and stood, stretching until he heard a few joints popping in protest. His body wasn't used to sitting in that position for any amount of time.

He held out a hand for her, one which she took gratefully. Harper put a few bills on the table before Leo could do so and then wrapped her arm around his, insisting that he walk her outside.

Once they hit the fresh air, the two of them began ambling slowly towards the deserted bus stop that Harper used to get home. Leo was smiling and speaking with her softly, all the while keeping his senses alert for any danger, but they were in the clear. Harper stopped under the streetlight, her small hands gripping Leo's nervously.

"I really like you Leo and I hope you really like me." she began, her cheeks tinged pink as she looked up at the stars for a moment, trying to collect herself.

"Harper-" Leo was cut off as Harper released his hands and reached up to pull of her mask. Slowly she revealed the rest of her face. She was like an angel on earth Leo decided as he found himself staring helplessly at her mocha face.

"So beautiful." he whispered as he rubbed her cheek with his thumb. He simply couldn't believe that she had snared him so easily. if Harper had been a foot ninja, she would have been able to deliver Leo in half the time that it was estimated to take.

"Thank you." she whispered shyly and stood up on her tippy toes, reaching for the ties that gel the mask in place.

"Harper I don't think that this is a great idea…" he said as her dainty fingers weaved through the silk and pulled at the perfect knot that Leo had tied.

"Really Harper I-" she hushed him and shook her head at him fondly.

"Do be quiet and let me see you. i promise to not be scared. i know that you have some sort of skin disease from what I saw on your forearm." She succeeded in pulled the knot free and Leo took a deep, steadying breath.

"A skin disease." he scoffed quietly and then made the decision that would shape his life forever. He let her remove his face-mask. It fell to the ground as her grip went lax in shock. She was staring up at Leo in awe as the giant turtle shifted his girth nervously. Suddenly, he regretted his decision and wished he was anywhere but here. Even the hashi. He should have known that this 'relationship' would end in screams and his heart in tatters.

Silence reigned between them as the world seemed to freeze in that moment. Harper's eyes were filled with awe, curiosity and shock as they surveyed Leo. Everything finally made sense. She could see his shell along with his face. His skin was green and scaly and he was covered in scars. He was definitely not what Harper had been expecting and all she could blurt out was

"Y-you're a giant turtle." she stuttered and reached a hand out as if to reach for him and feel his face. She needed to make sure that this wasn't a dream. When her fingers touched his skin they jerked back and she gasped in surprise.

So she was awake.

"Sorry I didn't tell you. It's not exactly a first date conversation piece." Leo tried for humor, speaking softly and not moving so that he wouldn't startle her.

"No kidding." she giggled breathlessly and then looked at him with wide eyes.

"Wait… a date?" she gasped.

_Oh shit_


End file.
